


Art for 'Life to Fix'

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Casual Intimacy, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster of the Week, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: Art for the Sam Winchester Big Bang! Fic summary: Rescuing Dean from Hell was the easy part. Sam knew life would be complicated for the three of them dealing with Dean’s trauma and Old Sam’s guilt. What he didn’t plan on was that Lilith would be back to put the Righteous Man back where she needs him - in Hell.





	Art for 'Life to Fix'

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855351
> 
> Read the prequel too, if you know what's good for ya!

Thanks muchly to [](https://wetsammy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wetsammy**](https://wetsammy.livejournal.com/) for her patience and brilliant writing, to the mods over at [](https://sammybigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammybigbang**](https://sammybigbang.livejournal.com/) , especially the radiant [](https://themegalosaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[**themegalosaurus**](https://themegalosaurus.livejournal.com/), and lastly, to Sam. Yeah, I know, he's fictional ... but tell that to Dean. ;)

  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/quickreaver/14734378/135889/135889_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/quickreaver/14734378/136149/136149_original.png)


End file.
